Z
Z'','' the travelling merchant of Nevra, ''is a young man in his late teens to early twenties commonly known around Forlorn for his rather marvelous stock of special, rare trinkets, as well as potions and other healing items. Most of the items he sells, however, are profits of thievery from his night raids in Kaizone and Hallen. ''Z is simply an alias for the man, who is considerably secretive about his true identity; no one knows of his true name, and one of a large array of masks is worn to provide cover for his face. Most of the names given to him are from his clientele, with Zack, Zach, Zacharie, Zachariah, Zen, Zed, Zee, and Zero being examples. History The history of Z'' is never properly explained, as his clientele claim to never have seen him as a child or with a family. Most of his clients claim that "He just showed up one day, a cheery smile carved onto that mask of his, and inserted himself within our community, coming and going, surprisingly turning up when you most desired items or needed them." ''Z has never opened up or showed anyone anything about him or his history. Appearance Z'' has a tanned complexion atop a skinny, small frame. At 5 foot 10 inches (5'10"), ''Z is rather tall. His body is covered in light scars, most of which are almost fully healed and barely visible; these scars can be seen on his arms, wrists, ankles, and possible his face, though no one knows how valid this statement is, or how he managed to get them, until he reveals his face, showing several scars and a healing burn mark all down the right cheek of his face and under his eyes. His burn mark is carried to his left hand and wrist which he covers with a bandage. He is shown several times tending to bruises on his legs, which are notably clouded in them. His hair is a dark ebony, somewhat curly, yet shaggy, and falls nicely on his head.Most people assume he has bright red eyes as he references it, though this not proven to be true until much later. Z'' wears a red turtle neck underneath a black leather jacket. He wears black skinny jeans with several belts holding themselves around his legs. He wears white runners with red designs. The most noted part of ''Z's apparel are the types of masks he wears; he is never seen without his white and red coyote mask that covers half of his face. Black eye holes allow him to see through but no one to see in. The right side of his mask however has an extended cheek to hide his burn marks on his face. This, in turn, prevents his face and emotions from being shown. Along with this, he can also be seen with a hiking bag and/or satchel in which he carries items in. Personality Z'' is known for being eerily calm and chill, no matter the situation. He tries to be respectful to others, acting akin to a gentleman but always having a rather condescending tone to his voice, especially when letting out one of his common laughs. His tone can be confused with a suspicious, or even flirtatious, tone, but this is all in accordance with his merchant role. He is known to greet clients with phrases of other languages, with little to no change in his tone. ''Z does not show many powerful emotions, yet money or merchandise are exceptions to this; this correlates with his chill and calm demeanor. Even in battle, Z'' is relatively calm, even to the point of teasing his opponents whilst dodging. ''Traits and Abilities As a very impressive merchant, Z'' is very convincing, to the point of persuading a customer to buy an item for much more than it is really worth. He is also known to be good at dodging attacks, as well as being very quick in battle. He uses this to his advantage when in battle by stalling for time when needed or simply confusing a foe to get a chance at stealing whatever he can. Alongside that, he is rather slippery, both literally and in a broad sense. He wields a heavily nailed baseball bat which he carries in a spare sling on his bags. ''Quotes * "Buenos Dias mi amigo." * "Uno momento, por favor" * "Bonjour mon cherie." * "Hello~" * "Hola." * "Hehe." * "...Wanna buy something?" * "Poor you... Now, wanna buy my shit? I have many trinkets." Trivia * Z'' never reveals his face on purpose. Unless his mask is destroyed and he does not have a spare mask, you won't see his face. * He enjoys beating up monsters with his bat if they have something of value on them. * ''Z is known for almost always having everything and anything one desires. * He is not known for small talk. * He can be blunt at times. Category:Characters Category:Dark Angel